pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Minny
Page consolidation? Perhaps consolidate this page and Van to make one whole page, say, with a title of Minny and Van? Trivia: when combining these two names, the word Minivan is formed. --Longliveaki 17:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I say keep them separate. No need to combine them. - RaptorWiki 18:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Mini or Minny? Right here are screenshots from the Blu Ray Disc Car finder, and it is spelled as "Mini". http://www.carsdriveingallery.com/Mini.html - RaptorWiki 11:32, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :I don't know which is correct. I checked the credits at the end of the film on DVD and it was spelled as "Minny", so I took that as the official spelling. Unfortunately, I don't have Blu Ray :(. What is the Blu Ray disc car finder? A special feature on the Cars Blu-Ray disc? If so, that would be a large inconsistency. --Jeff (talk) 14:18, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, it is a special feature on the Cars Blu-Ray disc. Any ideas how to find out which is correct?? - RaptorWiki 17:29, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know how to come up with a definitive answer. I'll try to check some other sources. My inclination would be to go with the credits, but "Mini" makes more sense (when considering her husband). --Jeff (talk) 02:29, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::I also checked the Cars press kit, and it uses "Minny". I think that's what we should go with. --Jeff (talk) 02:50, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I think the credits of the actual movie should trump any merchandise or interactive media released later. It looks like the folks at WDHE just misspelled her name. It happens. —Scott (talk) 04:13, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::::OK, then. Let's go with Minny for now until something else comes up that makes us think otherwise. - RaptorWiki 11:18, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, on World of Cars Wiki, RodRedlineM1 (one of the admins there) had renamed Minny's page to be titled "Mini" as saying that "official sources call her Mini", as shown here. I'm not sure about the page title on that wiki, if to have it titled "Mini" or "Minny" (having a redirect from either of them), but I have left a message on the talk page. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 11:13, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Basically the problem seems to be which one of the credits or the merchandise should take precendence. I myself wouldn't be sure at all what's the answer; however in my knowledge, Pixar films credits have never been wrong. Maybe we should check what other sources like merchandise say, like old and recent books... :::::::The question is, what are RodRedlineM1's "official sources"? Does he have any other sources then those mentionned in the above discussion ? But in any case, World of Cars Wiki is not forced to follow Pixar Wiki...--Gray Catbird (talk) 15:58, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I've done a bit of research; the end credits and screenplay of Cars 2 call her "Minny"... I will try to see if I can find more evidence.Gray Catbird (talk) 20:27, June 15, 2014 (UTC)